Just a kiss
by ShikaInoFan20
Summary: It's shikamaru's birthday. Ino prepared a very special present. What will it be? Rated T : First FanFic


Chapter l : A Very Special Day.

_Oh my gosh! It's Shika-kun's birthday today! Better get ready ! Time to surprise him! Oh, it's only seven in the morning._

The blonde girl screamed with both excitement and sleepiness . As she went up to a sitting position , she stretched and went up.

_Ah, troublesome… It's my birthday… I have no choice but to wake up. If only I can sleep all day…_

Said a brown haired boy while his eyes were only half-open . He noticed that his favorite blanket was half fallen on the floor. As he walk slowly and lazily to the bathroom. He brushed his messy ponytail and took a bath.

_Ugh…I hate cold morning baths..._

As he sighed lazily, splashes of cold water poured on his skin.

_Oh,oh,oh where's my ponytail? Ah, there it is! Ummm…What should I wear?_

As she switched clothes as she finally chose something to wear. She wore a pink sleeveless blouse and a pair of worn out cut jeans. She grabbed her sandals and rushed to the Nara's house.

_Dad! I'm going to Shikamaru! Tell mom I drank my milk a while ago! Bye, I love you!_

_O-okay. Be careful, my princess !_

Said his very loving father , Inoichi Yamanaka.

Running to his house , a lot of perverted old men called her and said colorful curses and malicious words. But, she didn't listen to any of those. She just kept running and running until she finally reached the Nara's residence.

Umm...Shikaku-sama? Is Shikamaru still asleep ? The loud mouth girl said while panting.

_Ah, Ino… Shikamaru is just upstairs. Go on and check on him. _

_O-okay…Thank you Shikaku-sama. _Then rushed upstairs. When she reached Shikamaru's room.

_Shika-kun?_ She knocked on his door. _Are you there, Shika-kun ?_

_Oh man , the miss troublesome is here.._ He said on his mind. _Yes Ino,I am here. Come in…_ He sighed.

She went in, seeing the boy only wearing a net shirt and a pair of jeans. The girl blushed hard when she saw much of his muscles. _H-hey ! At least put a jacket on !_ She said as she turned away,blushing.

_Okay ,okay. You always deny it. You always want to see my manly body._ He teased the blushing girl.

_W-what? I-it's not true! That's going to be yucky. _Said the girl sticking out her tongue. _Oi, shika-shika. I am taking you out._ Said the lady with a serious face.

_And where are you taking me?_ Said Shikamaru while wearing his jacket.

_Oh, somewhere special…Just you and me. After all , it IS your birthday today._ Said Ino.

_O-okay. Just don't do anything troublesome, okay?_ Said the still sleepy Shikamaru.

_Oh sure! No worries. Come let's just walk. _Said Ino while leading to the door.

When they reached downstairs she told his parents…

_Shikaku-sama,Yoshino-sama. I will be taking your son for a walk, it'll be my birthday present too._ She smiled at the two adults.

_Oh, darling Ino.. You can take Shikamaru on a date anytime you want, sweetie. _Said Yoshino while smiling sweetly at Ino.

_Mom, were not-_The boy stopped and Ino cut in and said _Oh , thank you Yoshino-sama. We'll be going out now! Toodles ! _ She pulled Shikamaru outside the door. While they walked..They passed a group of pervy old men and…

_Hey ! Young lady, will you let me touch your silky smooth skin and you curvy hips and your you-know-what part ?_

_What the heck? _Said Shikamaru with anger. _Here, wear this. _He handed Ino his jacket and leaves it on her shoulders. The jacket covered up Ino's body and below her knee. _You wear that 'till we get to our place._ Said Shikamaru with a smirk. _O-okay. B-but how about you ? Y-you're only wearing a net shirt…_

_I-is it okay ? _ She said blushing… _Sure , I'm fine with this, just to cover you up. _He said with a smile.

Ino nodded dumbly and continued walking to the ''special'' place. As they, walk thoughts just pops on Ino's head and unwillingly asked a very complicated question…For him. _S-shika-kun? _She asked.

_Hm? _ He replied. _Do you like temari?_ She asked_ W-why would you ask a question like that? _ He said.

Ino blushed and said._ Because….She's much preetier than I am. And she's stronger and-_

Without saying anything, Shikamaru covered Ino's mouth and said-

_You know it's not true…_He said softly. Ino removed Shikamaru's manly hand and said-_ W-were here…_

She went first. Shikamaru felt Ino's shoulder brush against his arm. He followed.


End file.
